User blog:Puffle Escape/TrashyTron Alpha
Buddy... It was nice to see you. Farewell. Neutral *''Now, now! There's no need to fight! Why not settle this... Over a nice bowl of Puffle O's?'' Genocide ;Post-Battle *''I remember the day after my best friend died.'' *''The entire Ravine was devoid of hope.'' *''The future had once again been taken from us by the Surface-dwellers.'' *''In a fit of anger, I told my friends to fight back.'' *''I said that I would destroy anyone that came here.'' *''I would use their souls to become godlike...'' *''...and free us from this terrible prison.'' *''Then, I would destroy your world...'' *''And let us rule the surface, in peace.'' *''Soon, the world's hopes returned.'' *''My friends, however, became disgusted with my actions.'' *''They left this place, never to be seen again.'' *''Truthfully... I do not want power.'' *''I do not want to hurt anyone.'' *''I just wanted everyone to have hope...'' *''I cannot take this any longer.'' *''I just want to see my friends.'' *''No. I just want to see my best friend.'' *''Please... Young one...'' *''This era has gone on long enough.'' *''You have the power...'' *''Take my soul, and leave this cursed place.'' **''After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface? Well then... I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My friends and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family...'' Spare **''No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it? Young one, when I look at you... I'm reminded of the Puffle that fell here long ago... You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our tribe... One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my soul... and seek the truth. Ha... ha... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my best friend... ...what SNOW would have wanted.'' *''Why... You...!'' after being killed automatically in one hit ;Intervention *''So you finally get it. In this world... It's KILL or BE KILLED.'' Kill *''You DUMMY. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's DESTROY or be DESTROYED.'' Spare *''. So you DO recall. In this world... It's SLICE or BE sliced.'' if the Genocide Route was aborted *''. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's EAT or BE eaten.'' if the Genocide Route was aborted *''Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think killing ME would make a DIFFERENCE? No. Every time you load your SAVE, I'll come back. And every time you try to get a happy ending... I'll be there to tear it away! Ha ha ha!!! Well, let's get this over with.'' after killing *''Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The sacred souls would probably just revolt again. So...!'' after sparing *''Let's just get this over with.'' #3 *''...'' #4+ ;Intervention (Genocide) *''See? I-I n-n-never be-betrayed y-you!'' *''It was all a t-trick, see?'' *''I was waiting to kill him for you!'' *''After all, it's me, your best friend!'' *''I'm helpful... I can be useful to you! I promise I won't get in your way. I can help... I can... I can...'' *''Please... don't kill me...'' Azurre's voice ;Flavor Text *''TELETRON attacks!'' Encounter *''...'' Neutral *''You quietly tell TELETRON you don't want to fight him. His hands tremble for a moment.'' #1, if the protagonist had not killed anyone *''You tell TELETRON that you don't want to fight him. His breathing gets funny for a moment. ''#2 *''You firmly tell TELETRON to STOP fighting. Recollection flashes in his eyes... TELETRON's ATTACK dropped! TELETRON's DEFENSE dropped! ''#3 *''Seems talking won't do any more good.'' #4+, common *''All you can do is FIGHT.'' #9 *''But there was nothing to say.'' if the protagonist has gained EXP *''You eat the Butterscotch Pie. The smell reminded TELETRON of something. TELETRON's ATTACK down! TELETRON's DEFENSE down!'' the Butterscotch Pie during battle *''You tell TELETRON that he's killed you (number of times) before. He nods sadly.'' *''You tell TELETRON that he's killed you (number) times. He nods grievously.'' *''You tell TELETRON that he's killed you too many times to count. He nods pitifully.'' *''Teletron has low HP.'' HP Category:Blog posts